The invention relates to a supported ruthenium catalyst and its use as a hydrogenation catalyst.
The use of a ruthenium catalyst for the nuclear hydrogenation of 4,4'-diamino-diphenyl-methane, which can also be applied to customary catalyst supports, is known from German Published Specification No. 1,909,342. Furthermore, a ruthenium catalyst on basic carbonate supports, which is particularly suitable for the hydrogenation of substituted cyclic compounds, is known from German Published Specification No. 1,542,392. However, the known ruthenium catalysts still have disadvantages, such as a limited activity and selectivity, so that there is a need for better ruthenium catalysts.